


Tremble

by MostlySane



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shit Gets Meta?, Very Possibly Purple Prose, mild bloodplay, slight cutting kink, weredeer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlySane/pseuds/MostlySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' thoughts on being a weredeer with a a werewolf boyfriend. Now with added Derek POV.</p><p>(I might still not be done. Sheriff's POV, anyone?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame tumblr. 
> 
> I was watching some Sterek vid that showed a startled deer and suddenly, bam! plot bunny hits me. So, yes, people, this is what happens when you let me internet.

Tremble

It's funny, Stiles thinks, or at least, it would be, if it was anyone but him. It's funny, because it makes you want to cry. It's funny like blood is funny. It's funny like death is funny. But most of all, it's funny like love is funny. And true love is very very funny.  
It's funny, because he loves Derek like he loves...nothing. There's nothing to compare that too. Unless there's something in his life that makes him tremble with both love and fear that he has some how managed to forget. It's possible, considering how hard, how frantic, his heartbeat is right now.  
And it should be. He's near his natural predator, after all.  
Stiles finds the red off Derek's eyes fascinating. Fascinating in the fact that he loves them and hates them. They stir up lust in his loins like no other, but the fear that shivers down his spine at the same sight of them is punishment enough.  
His father has told him a thousand times. The death of his mother has made sure it echoes in his ears like an ever-present drum.  
Wolves are danger. Wolves are death.  
He know it. He's heard it in his bedtime stories, of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. He's heard it in family reunions, of Uncle Mortimer and that Hitchhiker he picked up in the woods.  
As weredeer, there's not much in their natural environment that they can't outrun. As Stilinskis, there's not much they can't out-think. Except maybe love.  
Because it's love that binds his feet and slows the cogs of his mind. It's love that makes him stand, trembling in bushes, his eyes wide and terrified. It's love that makes him stand so very very still as Derek wraps him in muscled arms tipped in razor sharp claws.  
It's love that makes the drops of blood that fall on the leaves underfoot worth it all.  
It would be funny, Stiles thinks, if this wasn't me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing because I was looking over my old shit and saw that CourseoOfHonour mentioned a Derek POV and, well, here you go. Short but hopefully sweet(ish).

Derek might just be a little in love with the way Stiles bleeds.

He hates himself for it, but he can't stop himself. He's a wolf, and wolves enjoy the blood of deer. He likes the smell and the taste and he wants it hot and sticky on his muzzle, bringing life to him and his pack

Stiles is so still. Not trusting, no, his instincts won't let him, but...in love. That all there is. That's the only reason that he stands on the frosted leaves, naked, calm, waiting.

Derek trails his claws on his arms, leaving raised pink lines and pinpricks of fresh blood in their wake.

Stiles trembles, but stays still.

Derek tries to kiss him softly, gently, but his fangs score Stiles' delicate lower lip, and he tastes blood.

He can't stand it. Everything he does with Stiles is tinged with the smell, taste, feel of blood. How can he resist.  
He can't. Not forever, he doesn't think, but he doesn't care.

Derek pulls Stiles closer, tightening the cage around him, pressing his prize possession to his chest.

Nothing would tear Stiles from his hands until he willed it so, and Stiles would bleed, bleed to death before he ever let his little deer go.

Derek laps the sluggishly flowing blood from Stiles' mouth and tries to smile against them, but his own lips have forgotten how.

Sometimes he hates himself for how much he loves Stiles.

For how much he loves to watch him bleed.


End file.
